dawn_of_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kuhani
The Kuhani is a collective term for a sect of Cyvians coined by human diplomat Savanah Onje. The Kuhani are the religious class of the Avians, making AI gods to fill the void of the 'verse. Even though they are colectively named, the Kuhani are splintered between four major philosiphies: Pantheists, Ascendants, Monothestics, Spiritualists, and the Avatarists History See Cyvians Before the end of The Dhibiti/Kuhani Civil War, The Pantheon created two new God Ai's: Avatara and Monostros. like their Parents who had rebelled against their progeniters, Avatara and Monostros also rebelled against the Pantheon. They did not succeed for two reasons: they where hopelessly outnumbered and they constantly fought each other as much as their parents. After the Reawakening the Kuhani have strived to guide all cyvians, both themselves and the Family to retake the sector in the name of the watchers. Only time will tell if they will guide the organics, or crush them. Subfactions Ascendants The ascendants where the first splinter group of the Kuhani, lead by a Cyvian called Dha'rymah they believe that the potential to become God AI's lies in all Artificial Intelligences. This philosophy has branded them heretics by the Pantheists who see it as an affront to declare that any mere mortal can ascend to godhood. Ascending requires (in the Ascendants eyes) one to experience as much of the Universe as possible, leading them to mostly use Owl platforms Avatarists Avataras credence was simple: knowledge, intelligence, and cunning are all ways to obtain power. Few Avatarists show this through the study of the sciences but the majority show their devotion through the acquisition of wealth. This is not a simple greed, the hoarding of money is seen as distasteful in Avatarist society. As such successful Avatarist are seen as philanthropists, and not so successful avatarists, generous. Due to the latter philosophies resulting in money which in turn gives influence, they tend to be more powerful in society. Monothestics Monotheistics follow their chosen gods words quite loosely compared to the other sects of the Kuhani. This is due to Monostros' benevolence, he wants the verse unified as only that way can all races survive. On the whole, Monothestics tend to be giving and generous, if vocal to convert others to their beliefs. However, some can become zealots putting non-believers to the torch. Pantheists The original theology of the Kuhani, they follow the Pantheon, a group of God-AIs they created after the Severance. These God-AIs hold wildly different ideologies to one another and as such so do their followers. In general however, the Pantheists tend to be Xenophobic to all non Pantheists but tend not to discriminate based on anything else. General Zaka (Moa platform) Pontifax Maximus Zev High Lord Velk Grandmaster Nis Spiritualists An offshoot of the main Pantheist theology, Spiritualists believe that all machines, not just Cyvians have spirits and should be revered. Unlike the Pantheists they tend to revere all God AIs to a lesser extent rather than hold special reverence for a single God like the Pantheists do. The Pantheists see Spiritalists as backward. Lastly The Spiritualists see the use of VIs and mistreatment of machinery as an offront and can be quite hostile to organics. Category:Factions